


The Medbay

by carrionqueen (nightquill)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Laughter During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquill/pseuds/carrionqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ko'yi and Gault have some fun. Self indulgent low-key smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Medbay

Ko had her fingers tucked inside his belt, tugging him closer to her body. It wasn't what he'd had in mind - maybe a little to drink first, some crime to get the blood pumping - but it was good enough. She was closer than she'd ever been, as tall as he was, looking him dead in the eye. "You sure you're up to this, old man?" she murmured, and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Are you?" Gault reached behind him, punched some buttons on the medbay's door - it slid shut with a hiss, a maglock engaging as it sunk into place. Ko pushed his back against the durasteel. This was going to be _fun_.

The twi'lek started on his belt buckle, slowly, eyes still locked on his. She tilted her head, just slightly, a tiny smirk, a lazy challenge. He took it. She hummed against his lips when he kissed her, opened her mouth to him. She bit his bottom lip. He hissed - an intake of breath, the pain just right on the edge of being pleasure. She smirked, kissed him again. Deeply. A hand snuck into his pants and cupped him. He'd never really noticed how _warm_ her hands were before, but _stars_ , it felt good. She knew what she was doing. He let his hand rest beneath her lekku as she kissed at his neck, teeth grazing, then biting. It didn't hurt this time. He sighed, pushed his hips forward as she stroked him. He tilted her head up to kiss her again and again. She tasted so good. Had she tasted like this before? 

"To the bed," she murmured between kisses, lips and teeth going for his earlobe this time. Still entangled - her free hand was working its way up under his shirt - they twisted, and she pushed him down onto the stretcher. "I hope this thing holds," she frowned as it creaked beneath them - the medbay saw a lot of action, but not of this kind. 

Gault smirked as she released him, climbed off for a second to get rid of her boots. "It's never had much trouble before,"

"You bring all your girlfriends down here then? Romantic," 

He snickered. "Well, I wouldn't call them friends," 

She kicked off her pants and slid out of her jacket, gesturing for him to do the same. "Do you have any of those? Friends, I mean?" 

"That's no way to treat an old man,"

Ko laughed, hurriedly helping him peel his shirt over his head. "I'll show you just how to treat an old man, if you'll get your damned clothes off," She pushed him back down onto the stretcher and kissed him before climbing up on top. The bed groaned again but she didn't seem to care this time, pressing her body against his, the sunset gold of her skin hot on the blood-red of his own. He traced his hands down her sides, down her spine, cupped her ass with both hands - such a great ass; he'd spent half their time together being absolutely mesmerized by the sway of it - and she pressed her forehead to his. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, dark as you like, and mildly predatory. He grinned.

"You look like you're gonna eat me,"

"I mean, it's not _off_ the cards,"

He laughed and kissed her again, hard. She pressed her hips against his, grinding herself against him. He could feel how wet she was between both layers of their underthings. He realized, for the first time, how badly he wanted her. The rush of it shocked him. He was usually pretty relaxed about these things - sit back, see where the night takes you - but this was different. He _hungered_ for her. It was unsettling. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Ko eyed him, sitting up, straddling his hips. "Yeah. You?"

"Stars yes," he almost begged, and her lips curved into a wicked grin. She shimmied out of her underthings, dragging his down in the process, began to grind herself against him again, skin on glorious skin. He heard himself moan. All he knew was her body against his, his body _inside_ hers. She shuddered as she slid herself down the length of him, eyes closed, sighing in pleasure - she rocked her hips then, once, twice, building a rhythm. He gripped her thighs. "Ko," he growled, bucking his hips, driving up into her as her breathing quickened, her eyes opening and locking on his. "Ko,"

"Mmm. Do I -- ahh -- do I call you Gault or Tyresius here, I'm, a little at a loss," she muttered between moans, and he laughed - _laughed_ , of all things. She began to chuckle, as well, the rhythm of her hips faltering as she leant back down, pressing her chest to his. "I'm sorry," she giggled, but she very clearly wasn't. 

"You're relentless. Do you ever stop? Are you _capable_ of being serious?" he chuckled, still moving slowly inside her. Ko's eyes were sparkling as she met his again, and she kissed him on the mouth, gentler than before. 

"Sure. I mean I try not to laugh when I'm sleeping with guys old enough to be my dad, but you set yourself up for that one," 

Gault nuzzled at the crook of her neck as they rocked together, a slow thing now, not gentle, but paced; sensual. "Do you think we can sneak up to your quarters without that Mando kid seeing us," he suggested, running a hand down the length of her lek. 

"Probably no. But wanna chance it?" She smirked, and before he could answer she'd disentangled herself from him and slammed her hand down on the medbay's lock panel. "Hope you don't need these," she called as she dashed out of the room, naked, a bundle of clothes in her arms.

Gault sighed and righted himself, swinging his legs off the stretcher. She'd stolen his clothes. Great. Was it called a _walk of shame_ if you were getting into bed with a beautiful woman at the end of it? Honestly, he didn't really care. This was definitely going to be more fun than he'd planned for.


End file.
